Level control apparatus has heretofore been provided for cryogenic liquids. However, many problems have been encountered with the same. Their action has been erratic causing much spillage and wastage of the cryogenic liquid. In addition, they have been relatively insensitive to liquid levels. They have also required a great deal of maintenance which has made it necessary to shut down the equipment with which they are utilized. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved liquid level control apparatus and method for cryogenic liquids.